


A Tricycle Has Three Wheels

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reddie, Stozier, Streddie, Threesome - M/M/M, steddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: “It was just a suggestion, we’re all best friends, it’s not like it would change anything. I’m just bored and could use a...release."





	A Tricycle Has Three Wheels

“You want us to do what???” Eddie scoffed, horror present in his voice. His eyes flitted over to Stan to check for his reaction. Stan’s face was blank, like he was contemplating his entire existence.

 

“Eds, relax!” Richie said with a laugh, trying to brush off Eddie’s concerns and failing to do so. “It was just a suggestion, we’re all best friends, it’s not like it would change anything. I’m just bored and could use a...release.” He shrugged. Eddie shook his head again, a witty retort hot on his tongue.

 

“Okay.” Stan said quietly and both of the other boys whipped their heads to look at him, shock written on their faces. “I mean...Richie is right, Eddie. We are best friends, something like this should have no bearing on that, we would just be...enjoying ourselves...with each other.”

 

“Stanley…” Eddie sighed, exasperated, his last hope of this idea fading into oblivion dying. He twiddled with his fingers for a second, thinking it over. “Guys...what if I do something embarrassing?” He asked, self doubt kicking in once again.

 

“I’ve literally watched you use hand sanitizer right after you’ve finished washing your hands. I don’t think that embarrassment exists with us anymore.” Richie reasoned, and Eddie blushed, he was running out of reasons why this was a bad idea. 

 

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable, Eddie.” Stan said simply, and Eddie knew it was true. If he was uncomfortable with the idea and told them so, it would never be brought up again. They had his back like that. He sighed, the last of his resolve leaving him.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Eddie said finally, looking up through his eyelashes to see the other’s reactions. Stan was looking back at him, eyes bright in a way that he rarely let show, Eddie had always wanted to put that look in Stan’s eyes. Richie had a big goofy grin on his face, practically twitching with anticipation. Eddie shook his head at the sight. “Alright, so how are we doing this?” 

 

“The bed?” Stan asked, and Eddie nodded, they both moved towards it as Richie went to lock the door to his bedroom. They were home alone, but it never hurt to be extra careful. “So, I guess we just take our clothes off now…?” He sounded unsure, and Eddie shared his nerves.

 

“Do...do you guys need porn or something?” Richie asked, walking towards the bed to join them. Eddie’s face scrunched up in distaste and Stan shook his head. “Okay, so that’s a no to porn. We need lube though.” He said more to himself and rifled through one of his drawers until he pulled out a bottle filled with clear liquid and covered in cherries.

 

“Ugh. Do you have anything that’s not cherry flavored?” Stan asked with a grimace when he saw what Richie was holding. Richie shook his head.

 

“This is it, Staniel. I mean my mom might have some fancy flowery lotion if that would suit you better?” Richie offered and Stan rolled his eyes. Richie tossed the small bottle onto the bed and then pulled his t-shirt off over his head, letting it drop to the floor in a messy heap. He then unbuckled his belt, and undid the button on his jeans, pushing both them and his boxers to the floor. He stood in front of them unashamed in his full naked glory. “I think both of you need to be more naked.” He teased, as he flopped onto the bed and moved so that he was sitting with his back resting against the headboard. 

 

“Well, fuck.” Stan muttered, pulling his polo over his head, he folded it nicely and left it on top of Richie’s dresser. He took a deep breath before continuing and pulling off his socks, pants, and briefs and giving them the same treatment. He turned back to the bed and saw Richie watching his every move. It was weird, and it brought a slight flush to his cheeks. He shouldn’t be having this type of reaction to another boy looking at his naked body.He shook that thought from his head as he joined Richie on the bed, he walked on his knees until he was a comfortable distance from Richie and sat back, his ass resting on his feet. 

 

They both looked towards Eddie, he was the last piece of the puzzle. He carefully unclipped his fanny pack, setting it on Richie’s desk. He pulled his pastel purple t-shirt over his head, he dropped it next to his pack with shaky hands. He walked over to the bed fingers toying with the waistband of his blue shorts. Stan nodded at him and Eddie sighed. He pulled them off before he could think too much of it, revealing his bare skin. He left his knee socks on and sat on the very end of Richie’s bed. 

 

“Jesus fuck, Eddie. Commando in those tiny shorts. God damn.” Richie breathed out with a gulp. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his friends. This was supposed to to be a simple jerk off session, he wasn’t supposed to be watching them. He wasn’t...gay. He liked girls, why was he so fixated on them?

 

“Are we doing this?” Stan broke everyone out of their thoughts with the question. Eddie smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Richie was already reaching for the lube in confirmation, he popped the cap open and poured a generous amount in his hand, he tossed the bottle to Stan before, sinking further into the pillows and using the headboard as support.

 

Richie wrapped his hand firmly around the based of his cock, squeezing tightly as he gave a few rough jerks, bringing his already excited cock to full hardness. He let his eyes droop partially closed at the feeling, building a familiar rhythm, just enough to keep him excited but not enough to get him off. He didn’t want to cum too soon, he had a reputation to uphold.He thumbed his slit a few times, moaning as his cock let out a drop of precum.

 

Stan was more methodical with his approach. He carefully squeezed some of the lube into his palm, grimacing at the scent as he did so. It was sickeningly sweet and reminded his of the disgusting lip gloss that Pattie had been wearing in eighth grade when she kissed him for the first time. He made sure the cap was properly secured before setting it on the bed. He wrapped his hand around his cock gently, rubbing up and down to make sure he was properly slicked up with the lube, meticulous as always. When he was satisfied with his work her gripped himself and squeezed tightly as he stroked his cock from base to tip. He stopped at the head of his cock, thumbing at the sensitive spot under the ridge. He played with the spot until it became over sensitive, setting his nerves on fire. He dropped his head back a bit, chest heaving as he moved back to his shaft and began pumping again.

 

Eddie watched his friends with careful eyes. Richie playing with himself like he was a damn expert, slow and steady and pulling moans out of his own mouth. Stan was holding nothing back, moving his hand quickly only stopping to play with the head. They were both so hot that Eddie’s mind was going fuzzy, he was rock hard already and he hadn’t even touched himself, his pink cock curling up to his stomach, pre cum thick and already leaking out from him. He glanced briefly at the lube but couldn’t stomach the thought of using it. He licked his palm before collecting precum from his tip and worked it into his palm.

 

Eddie curled his hand into a fist, and began moving it up and down his cock slightly, working himself up for a few strokes. He bit his lip a little shifting himself onto his knees and forward slightly, bracing himself with one hand on the bed. He held his fist tightly, and began fucking his cock into the tight ring, thrusting faster and faster as his breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes as the pleasure began to build, hitting his stride just the way he liked it.

 

Richie’s hand froze on his cock as he watched the sights in front of him. Eddie and Stan looked so perfect, flushed, and beautiful. Pleasure written across their features. Eddie was getting close, he could tell by the small choked sounds that were coming out of the boy’s throat. Richie thought that he looked like a Goddamn angel. The tan skin of his thighs, meeting the white of his socks. His dark brown hair curling slightly at the ends. The freckles splashed across his flushed cheeks, he was so perfect. So Eddie. Richie had to look away from his, he couldn’t control himself.

 

Looking at Stan did him no better. Stan’s usual composed self had slipped away. The pale skin of his chest was flushed from his arousal. His cock looked painfully red, as if he were seconds away from blowing his load. His golden brown curls bounced slightly with his every movement, the muscles in his right arm and chest tensing as he pumped. Stan bit his lip again, opening his eyes to meet Richie’s, knowing that he had been watching him.

 

“Mmmmmm, Rich.” He moaned out slightly, Richie’s jaw dropped suddenly from the obscene feeling that Stan’s voice had given him. Stan’s voice seemed to jar Eddie, who was now focused on the other two as he continued his thrusts. “I see you watching us, Richie. You wish that your hands were pulling us apart, making us feel so much pleasure, instead of our own. Don’t you?” Richie’s cheeks turned red, he started to stutter out a reply to defend himself.

 

“You’re right, Stanny. He watches us all the time.” Eddie agreed, his voice sounding too sweet for what they were doing. “At the quarry when we strip down to our underwear. In the showers after gym class. He’s always watching us. I bet this is a dream come true for him.” 

 

“G-god. Fuck.” Richie spat out, gripping the base of his cock in a futile attempt to calm himself down. Both of the other boys shared a wicked smile at the effect that they had had on him. Before this afternoon he would have sworn up and down that he wasn’t gay, but now he had to admit that it wasn’t true. He was most definitely gay for the two of them. “You two are evil, this wasn’t part of the plan.” He hissed.

 

“The plan? You have the two of us naked at your disposal, do you really give a shit about a plan?” Eddie asked incredulously, he leaned back on his heels slightly and traded his thrusts for his fist pumping up and down his cock again, he was so close, all of the teasing he and Stan had been doing to Richie had gotten him really riled up. He could feel the edges of his vision blurring, he just needed one, two, three more pumps and he was cumming with a high pitched moan all over Richie’s sheets. He milked himself dry and then calmed his breathing, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks a few times before he opened his eyes to see his friends watching him. He smirked slightly and licked his lips as he eyed Stan as he continued his movements on his cock.

 

Stan’s hand moved faster after watching Eddie get himself off, he was desperate to find his own release. He jerked his hand faster, flicking his wrist to add sensation. He could almost taste his release from how close he was, the tingling sensation of relief taking over his body. Eddie could tell how close he was getting too and he figured that he should help him out.

 

“Come on, Stanley. Shoot your load all over Richie, I bet he would like that.” Eddie encouraged, and Stan groaned, sitting up on his knees and inching closer to Richie as he started stroking faster and faster.

 

“Mmmm fuck, I’m gonna cum…” He murmured out, and then he was. Cumming in thick ribbons that painted Richie’s chest in the most deliciously filthy way. He almost fell backwards as he came down from his high, but Eddie was there to catch him. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Richie groaned at the sight of his two friends in front of him, while his cock was still hard and he was now covered in Stan’s cum.

 

“You think we should help him out?” Eddie asked with a smirk after he pulled away from the kiss. Stan nodded, and they looked at Richie. He looked absolutely fucked out of his mind. His hair was going in a million different directions, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose to reveal his lust blown eyes. His lip was red from being bitten and the head of his cock had a purple hue, signaling that he was desperate to cum. He let go of the base of his cock and it bounced up to hit his belly, on full display for Stan and Eddie. 

 

The two of them seemed to exchange silent words as they moved to either side of Richie. They both gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek before they leaned down so they were level with his cock. Eddie grasped it in his hand, giving it a gentle stroke. He nodded to Stan and he leaned in, both of them licking a long stripe up either side of Richie’s cock.

 

“OH FUCK!” Richie cried out at the feeling, he watched them repeat the action, feeling even better the second time. Stan dropped to his balls, licking between them before moving to massage one with his mouth at the same time that Eddie began kitten licking his slit. Richie moaned at the sensation caused by their mouths. He could feel the familiar feeling coiling in his abdomen, could feel his release inching closer and closer. “Guys, pull off, I’m gonna cum…” He warned and Eddie and Stan followed instructions, they pulled off and let Richie start stroking himself again positioning their faces side by side and looking up at Richie. He looked at them confused.

 

“We want you to cum on our faces.” Stan said simply, and Richie damn near lost his mind. He only had to stroke one more time before he was cumming with a shout, Eddie and Stan kept their eyes shut, as Richie came in thick ropes across their faces. He was out of breath, chest heaving, as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him. Stan blinked his eyes open carefully, making sure that he didn’t get any cum in them. He looked over at Eddie and giggled, his eyelids were painted with Richie’s cum. “Hold on, Eddie, let me wipe you off.” He said before crawling off of the bed and disappearing in the bathroom.

 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Eds. You look so fucking perfect.” Richie mused, still laying boneless on the bed. He ran his finger absently across his chest, collecting some of Stan’s cum on it before bringing it to his lips and tasting the other boy, he moaned as he sucked it all off of his finger.

 

“Ugh, don’t call me Eds, you know I fucking hate it and I just made you cum.” Eddie mumbled, unaware of what Richie was doing. Stan returned from the bathroom, his face was now clean and he held a washcloth to help clean up Eddie.

 

“Richie, are you seriously licking my cum off of your fingers right now?” Stan asked as he began wiping Eddie’s face off. Richie shrugged from where he was and took another swipe of cum, holding his finger out towards Stan.

 

“You taste amazing, Baby. What can I say? This is all you with a hint of cherry.” Richie said, smirk spreading across his face, finger still extended. Stan scoffed, but Eddie leaned forward and took the digit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Richie’s finger to savor every last bit of Stan. He moaned out at the taste.

 

“Mmmmm, he’s right, Stanny. So good.” Eddie smiled sweetly at him and Stan groaned, his dick twitching from how obscene it all was. Eddie giggled at his reaction, plopping himself down next to Richie, ready for naked cuddles. Stan rolled his eyes and wiped the rest of Richie’s chest off before dropping the rag on the floor and laying down so that he and Richie were sandwiching Eddie.

 

“Sooooooooo....” Richie started after a moment. They both looked at him with warning expressions, Richie pointedly ignored them. “That was fun, please tell me that we are going to get to do that again, and maybe more…?” He asked hopefully. Eddie turned to look at Stan and they shared another silent conversation. 

 

“Sounds good.” Stanley answered and Eddie nodded in agreement. “But next time you better have something other than cherry lube or it’s not happening.”

 

“Deal.” Richie said with a smile.


End file.
